


At a Party

by TChallaGotBac



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Peter Parker Saves The Day, at a party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TChallaGotBac/pseuds/TChallaGotBac
Summary: A girl at a party is being harassed, but a hero out of costume comes to save the day.





	At a Party

**Author's Note:**

> Requested from a sentence prompt list: "I don't know if you noticed… but we're at a party,"  
> I know it’s short but I wanted to test out the waters first.i don’t know yet if I’ll add more chapters, we’ll see how you guys like it.

"I don't know if you noticed… but we're at a party," she said uncomfortably.

"Yeah," the man slurred. He was drunk, but she knew that he could overpower her nonetheless. "We can leave," he offered.

"I don't know you." She shifted. He'd caught her alone in a room retrieving something from her bag, and with each passing moment she was starting to increasingly hope that someone would come in, but so far, no such luck.

He smiled and put a hand on her hip. "That doesn't matter."

She pushed his hand off. "No, thanks." 

He grinned toothily. "Come on, baby. You'll love it."

She regretted wearing this dress. The man was at least 6', and muscular- he reminded her of the guys in documentaries that they showed you in school to warn you against taking steroids. He terrified her, especially the way he was slowly drawing closer, pushing her against the wall.

She tried to sidle out but he blocked her. "I have to use the restroom," she attempted, hoping to at least make a call to her roommate to pick her up.

"Maybe I'll join you," he suggested.

Her heart beat faster than ever, and her hands shook on the drink that he'd forced into her hands. It was full to the brim because she didn't like to drink. She had a feeling that drinking would only make the situation worse. 

It seemed like there was no escaping. She'd seen things that gave a guideline and tips for women who were in this exact situation- but she couldn't bring herself to do them. "Be loud," they said, "Use your heels and break their toes," "Kick them in the balls," "Use your keys as weapons!" 

Her brain knew what to do but her body wouldn't obey. No matter how hard she tried, her voice only came out a squeak and her shoes remained glued to the floor.

At almost the exact moment she realized she was in actual danger of being harmed, someone nearly broke down the door.

"Hey! Leave the woman alone, or I'll give you a black eye."

She turned in relief to her rescuer, but her hope deflated when she saw him. 

He wasn't bad looking, in fact, he was pretty cute. But that was it- he was probably 5'10, and skinny. Considering her attacker, he looked like a kitten threatening a polar bear.

The man laughed drunkenly. "How about you leave and don't say anything about what you saw."

The brunette sighed. His stance looked so sure, confident with the way he stood and sized up the larger man. He seemed like he knew he was going to win the fight.

Cocky, she thought. He's going to get himself hurt.

The larger man swung. Her rescuer dodged it easily and landed several lightning-fast punches, sending the supposedly stronger man stumbling. Another hit to his chest and a roundhouse kick to the face knocked him on his butt.

Now, she knew physics well enough to know that a few punches and a kick from a scrawny high school student shouldn't leave the 200 plus pound man on his butt.

The creep groaned. "See that's what you get when you don't respect women." The younger man said, and aimed a fist at her attacker's face, knocking him out cold.

"Th.. thank you," she stuttered, in awe at how quickly that was over. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, holding his hand out. 

“I am now,” she said, taking a shaky breath. “Um… thank you.”

“It’s no problem,” he shrugged. “I’m Peter, by the way. Peter Parker.”

“Liz Allan.” They shook hands.

He took out a piece of paper and scribbled his name and number on it. “Here’s my info, if you get in any more trouble… well, call me.”

Normally she wouldn’t have taken a random guy’s number, but she could tell his intentions were pure. He didn’t even ask for her number, so it was pretty clear that all he wanted to do was help. And he was nice- in fact, he just saved her life. So she took it.

**Author's Note:**

> I put Liz and Peter because it’s usually Peter and MJ. And I felt it was out of character for MJ to be the helpless girl, she would have kicked the guy in the balls and probably killed him with a pencil, Liz is more of a ‘damsel in distress.’ (Nothing wrong with that, it’s just what I needed for the story. Not even sure if they’ll end up together.)


End file.
